


the fall in summer

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) Doctor Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Blood and Injury, Camp Counselor Alec, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Maia, POV Clary Fray, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: "I don't think this is what the brochure meant by 'fun'.""Yeah, I got it, Simon. Thanks."





	the fall in summer

“I don’t think this is what the brochure meant by ‘fun’.” 

 

“Yeah, I got that, Simon. Thanks.” Clary bit back, clutching her arm. She let the sunshine wash over her as she and Simon trudged through the undergrowth of the woods, making their way back to the camp. A couple of hours earlier, Clary had pointed out the forest eagerly, much to the chagrin of Simon who had just looked back at her with wide eyes.

 

Now, Clary’s arm was bleeding after a bad cut on a branch and both her and Simon had blanched at the amount of blood. But after the shock had worn off and Clary reassured him it “really wasn’t as bad as it looked”, Simon had torn off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her wound. “Guess being a boy scout paid off after all, huh?” He had said with a tense smile. 

 

Clary had just nodded, pulling her arm to her chest. She turned to look at Simon now, who let out a string of curses when he nearly tripped over a tree root. He turned back to look at her sheepishly and she just bit back a smile. Looking back in front of her, she began to see the tops of cabins in the distance and when she pointed this out to Simon, he cheered. 

 

Nearing towards the cabins, Clary could see a few campers looking up at their approach and running towards them. Among them was Jace, a boy Clary had met at her time here, and was interested in Simon. 

 

“You okay?” He asked her, wincing slightly when he saw her bandaged arm, then his eyes flitted to Simon, looking for any signs that he was hurt as well. Seeing that he was fine, Jace let out a relieved sigh, then turned his attention back to Clary. She just looked at him, an amused smirk on her lips. 

 

Jace was instantly shouldered out of the way by Isabelle. “Clary! You’re hurt; come on, let’s get you to the infirmary.” Izzy grabbed her other arm, tugging her along, dark hair pulled up in a ponytail, training gear on. Her face was beaded with sweat and her steps ringed with exhaustion. Clary figured she had probably just come from the obstacle course that adorned the other side of the camp where most of the campers had been today. 

 

“Did you win?” She blurted out and when Izzy looked back at her in confusion, never once stopping their trek to the infirmary, Clary explained, with a wave towards Isabelle’s clothing, “The obstacle course; did you win?”

 

Izzy’s brows unfurrowed and she nodded with a smile. “Yeah, Alec was impressed. He’s been a counselor for two years and never seen anyone go through it so fast. I even beat Jace. Which he wasn’t too happy about.” 

 

Clary laughed, the sound ringing in the still air. Izzy let her lips curl up into a small smile at that and then stopped suddenly, making Clary bump into her and wince when her arm hit Izzy’s back. Clary popped her head out from behind Izzy to see the infirmary before them; Izzy pushed open the door, bell tinkling above it, and they were faced with an empty counter.

 

“Uh, hello?” Clary tried to peek behind the counter and yelped when a face popped out before her, curls bouncing and dark skin adorned in a white shirt and pants. 

 

“Hi, I’m Maia.” The girl held her hand out for Clary to shake and then pulled it back slowly when she noticed Clary’s arm was bleeding. “Ooh, that doesn’t look good. You’re Clary, right? Luke’s back here if you want to see him, and Magnus, he’s our official doctor, is back there with him.” She smiled a friendly smile, then reached for the arm that Isabelle was still holding. “Here, let’s go back there and take that cloth off and assess the damage.” 

 

Izzy bit her lip nervously, reluctantly letting go of Clary who reached for her hand. “Hey, it’s okay, Izzy. It’s my battle wound.” She squeezed Izzy’s hand then let Maia direct her to where Luke and Magnus were. 

 

After meeting Magnus and getting fussed over by Luke, who was stern, but concerned, she got patched up and headed out to meet back up with Izzy. She was seated in one of the chairs, leg bouncing, but instantly looked up when Clary came out. Clary didn’t even think before grabbing for Izzy’s hand again, letting the other girl lead them out of the infirmary and down towards the lake where some campers had taken up singing. They talked along the way about nothing and everything. How Alec thought Dr. Bane was hot and that Izzy was going to kill him if he didn’t get the man’s number. How pretty the lake looked against the setting sun. Clary just agreed, but in all honesty, her eyes were never off Isabelle. 

 

“You know, I was really worried today,” Izzy started, a blush rising on her cheeks, “about you. About Simon, too, of course. I’m honestly surprised it wasn’t him that was hurt. With how clumsy he is.” 

 

Clary laughed, her hand still in Isabelle’s. She looked down at their joined hands, at a scar that Izzy had told her she’d gotten while falling out of a tree. When something hurts, you know; you feel a pain in your chest, or you get scars, like the one that Izzy has. But falling in love, isn’t that a mix of both? Clary knows she’s falling, the ground is leaving from under her feet and she feels  _ something  _ in her chest, tugging at her heartstrings. But not pain. Izzy’s eyes are the only thing before her, the only thing grounding her. Oh yes, Clary is falling hard, but she’s pretty sure this won’t leave a scar. 

 

“I think you’re beautiful.” The words leave Clary’s mouth and hang in the air between them. They hang between their breathing mouths, between their shivering bodies. If Clary could take them back, she wouldn’t. Because the smile that lit up Izzy’s face is brighter than the sun reflecting off the lake and the way Izzy leaned in, her eyes fluttering, is more wonderful than the birds circling high in the air. And the way Izzy’s mouth pressed against hers is more explosive than a dying star. 

 

Clary kissed back eagerly, her injured arm between them, her other arm wrapping around Izzy’s waist and pulling her nearer, closer. The sun blinked out and the only light that surrounded them were fireflies appearing and disappearing in the cool summer air. 

 

Clary didn’t mind falling at all.


End file.
